


Absolute Territory

by stupidHipster



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has a thing for absolute territory, Angel is a tease, Asexual Alastor, Canon Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Zettai Ryouiki, porn with a little plot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidHipster/pseuds/stupidHipster
Summary: Angel Dust is an absolute terror for Absolute TerritoryAlastor never knew he had a thing for stockings until Angel decides to flaunt a pair, matched with a pleated skirt and an oversized sweatshirt.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 423





	Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend and rp partner Alyx, who rps a magnificent Angel to my Alastor, who has a weakness for thigh fucking.  
> Thank you to my ghost friend for beta-reading!
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom, and also my first smut fic I have written in a while.  
> Alastor is asexual, but can, and as a grey-ace person myself I can confirm, still enjoy sex as long as it is with someone he is interested in/has feelings for.
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Absolute Territory' by Ken Ashcorp.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

If anyone ever asked, he blamed it on Angel. The flirting, their ridiculous banter about the most trivial things, the spider’s crude and provoking language. But also the way he smiled, the way that he walked, hips swaying slightly with every step the other took. His smart and snarky remarks, showing that the pornstar truly did pay attention, despite seeming ignorant and feigning disinterest. His boisterous nature and tendency to get into all sorts of situations served for endless entertainment for Alastor, as well as interesting conversations, when he was in the mood to tolerate the spider demon.

So all the blame of Alastor falling for Angel, his interest in the pornstar becoming something more than mere entertainment to the radio demon, wanting to be near the other, feeling giddy and excited whenever they spoke or did something together, fully went to Angel Dust. 

It was Angel’s fault that he was in deep. The spider was an **absolute** terror.

And Alastor loved him for it.

Alastor had made it very clear at the beginning of their relationship that sex didn’t interest him. Disgusted him even. Angel had been surprisingly okay with that. _‘Eh, I’ve heard weirder.’_ they had simply replied, leaning back against Alastor on the sofa they'd been sitting together. Touching and general closeness had also been an issue at the start of their relationship. With Alastor not really being comfortable yet with Angel hugging him out in public, kissing his cheek or taking his boyfriend’s hand. Though the radio demon did warm up to it, moreso in private, away from prying eyes and blabbering mouths. He still wasn’t fond of PDA, but Angel didn’t seem to mind, at least demanding all Alastor’s kisses, cuddles and touches when the two of them were alone. And he was fine with that.

Until it wasn’t fine anymore.

He knew of Angel’s urges. Knew of his boyfriend’s wants and needs. Knew that Angel’s line of work required having sex with people. Early in their relationship they had discussed it openly, and Alastor had let Angel know that he was fine with the spider seeing others for his more carnal desires, as long as he saved his kisses for Alastor.

 _‘Didn’t take ya fer the possessive type!’_ Angel had joked, back then.

And he wasn’t! Or at least, Alastor liked to think he wasn’t. But as their relationship went on, the better he got to know Angel, the more he fell for the other with every little thing that he learned about Angel. And the more he learned about himself as well.

For example, whilst Alastor found it repulsive to think about anything relatively sexual, the act itself disgusting him, he did realize that if it were to be with Angel, it wouldn't bother him as much. Angel’s remarks and flirty touches had made him freeze up in the past, quickly leaving whenever it happened, or pushing Angel away, but now he found himself returning the flirts. Not just that, depending on what Angel was wearing, Alastor could feel a small fire start in his stomach. Like butterflies, but hotter, a certain need to press Angel against the nearest flat surface taking control of his thoughts. Never before had anyone made him feel this way, this primal want and need for someone. Of course, leave it to Angel to change that.

Over time, they had started experimenting with the more sexual side of their relationship, with Alastor wanting to explore that part, being the one to initiate it. Angel wasn't one to push or force himself on Alastor, and had told Alastor that he was okay with it if they never would have sex. Alastor's wish to explore had been a pleasant surprise to the pornstar. It had been slow, heated kissing sessions turned more touchy, though mostly foreplay. And whilst Alastor had made sure that Angel enjoyed himself, keeping himself occupied with pleasuring Angel instead of his own wants and needs, he had allowed Angel to touch him a few times. Though not much more than that, the deer demon didn't feel ready for penetrative sex just yet. But the start was there, Angel had given Alastor the reins, control over the situation, and helped him discover more and more about it all. The radio demon appreciated the patience.

When it was Angel, Alastor felt like he could enjoy it. Enjoy sex. 

Angel came in wearing simple black knee socks that clung to his thighs, a pleated miniskirt that really didn’t hide much for the imagination, and an oversized sweater perfectly accentuating his chest fluff. Alastor wouldn’t have cared, normally. Usually.

But given the way Angel made him feel, awakening a foreign heat under his skin and a certain possessive side to the radio demon when Angel was flaunting a little bit too much skin, this wasn’t usually anymore. Alastor had been lounging in the hotel lobby talking to Charlie, when Angel came down the stairs, dressed in that indiscriminate outfit. Immediately the deer demon’s eyes had been locked onto Angel’s figure, Charlie’s voice becoming static in the background. The way the knee socks clung to his lover’s thighs, squeezing the fur there ever so lightly. The little gap of skin between the thigh high socks and the skirt, a perfect balance to the length of the skirt, which bounced with every step Angel took. Just enough skin visible to entice the weak of mind, but covered enough to not be slutty, in a sense. This was Angel Dust, after all, and Alastor swore he was doing this on purpose.

The grip on his cane tightening ever so slightly as the radio demon’s gaze remains locked on Angel’s form coming down from the stairs, pupils widening. Like a predator spotting their prey. The spider demon hadn't noticed him staring yet, tapping away on his pink hellphone as he made his way down. Oh, he was going to make his lover regret wearing such an outfit considering what it did to him. Knee socks and such a short skirt shouldn’t be allowed to be worn, especially not by someone like Angel Dust. It was too much power for one demon, Alastor deemed.

“Al, you there?”

Charlie’s voice managed to break through the static in the radio demon’s head, his gaze, which had been so focused on Angel Dust’s thighs, was quickly torn away from his lover to focus on the demon princess in front of him. A confused look gracing her features, eyebrow raised at him curiously. “Are you okay? You spaced out for a second there..”

The radio demon blinked at her, twice, before shaking his head once, laughing briefly.  
“Perfectly fine darling, perfectly fine!” he replied, perhaps a tad too quick. Giving the princess a slight smile and a nod of his head, he brushed past her. “We’ll have to continue our conversation another time, my dear. I just remembered something that needed to be done, very important, can’t wait.”

Whatever Charlie tried to say to him as he walked up to Angel was drowned out by the static noise in the radio demon’s head, as well as the many thoughts and ideas that took him by storm, most involving Angel’s thighs. He didn’t care if she was giving him any strange looks, crimson eyes locked onto Angel as he approached the spider demon with a confident strut. Said demon, upon Alastor getting closer to them, finally looked up from their hellphone, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Somethin’ on my face?” the spider demon asked Alastor, tilting his head ever so slightly. Clearly not aware of what his outfit was doing to Alastor.  
Grin tightening, Alastor took another brave step towards Angel. He pressed the top of his cane lightly' against the underside of Angel’s chin, lifting his face up a little. His face was close to Angel's own now, and as he leaned in, perhaps a tad too close than he would usually be comfortable with, making him appear taller than he was. Red eyes never left Angel’s face, the other demon blinking in confusion mixed with curiosity.

“Not yet~.” Alastor purred out, voice low and soft, so that only Angel could hear him.

“I need your help with something, and I am certain that you won’t mind helping me out. How about we take this to my chambers, darling~?”

Alastor gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for not immediately pressing Angel into the nearest wall as soon as they were out of sight. That control dropped as soon as the pair entered Alastor’s room, Angel entering the room before him. Quickly closing and locking the doors behind them, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone right now.

“Sooo, somethin’ on yer mind babe?”

Angel knew him pretty well by now. Knew every little motion, every twitch of his smile and eyes. To others, Alastor was a closed book. To Angel, the radio demon was a mystery, slowly unraveling itself.

The spider demon cocked his hip to the side, placing one of his lower pair of hands on it.  
“I caught ya starin’ ya’know. Yer not as subtle as ya like ta think--”

Alastor’s lips crashing against Angel’s own has the spider shutting up, and Alastor manages to barely catch a glimpse of Angel’s eyes widening, before he gives in and returns the kiss. The radio demon feels two arms wrap around his neck, a hand absentmindedly starting to play with Alastor’s hair, the other pair grabbing the lapels of the radio demon’s jacket.  
Kiss hot and heavy, Alastor doesn’t give Angel time to ask questions or breathe as he guides the two of them towards the bed. Back of Angel’s legs hitting the side of the bed, making the spider fall on top of the silken sheets, Alastor crawling on top of him, a possessive look in the radio demon’s red eyes, giving off a faint glow. A hungry grin graced his features as he let his eyes wander all over Angel’s body, gaze eventually landing on those flattering knee socks, skirt, and the little gap of skin between the two.

“If I had known ya were inta this kinda stuff I would’ve put this on way earlier!”

Gaze torn from Angel’s thighs, Alastor looks back up at his lover, who he has pressed to the bed. The pornstar has that shit-eating smirk on his face, the one Alastor loved as well as despised, Angel only giving him that look when they were on to something. And Alastor hated it.  
Angel's upper pair of hands resting on Alastor’s shoulders, gripping the fabric of the radio demon’s jacket, lower pair of hands grabbing the silken sheets of the bed. Despite only having kissed, Angel looked debauched already. Fur a faint pink flush to it, skirt having been pushed up slightly, revealing the red lace panties Angel was wearing. Absolutely on purpose, Angel knew what wearing red did to Alastor. How easy the pornstar moved along with whatever Alastor was planning, spreading his legs so the deer demon could sit between them, knee brushing against Angel’s crotch, pulling a surprised moan from the spider.

Alastor moved in, pressing quick kisses to Angel’s lips to prevent him from speaking. Both of his hands rested on Angel’s thighs, keep his legs up and spread, claws pressing against the supple skin.  
“You have no idea how much power you hold over me, mon ange. With the way you strut, and the way you dress.” Alastor mutters between kisses pressed against the corner of Angel’s mouth, slowly working his way down, nibbling at the spider’s jaw, then neck and collarbone.  
“No matter how hard I try, I just cannot keep my composure around you. The things you do to me..”

Down, down, down Alastor went. Leaving a few marks at Angel’s neck, even drawing blood with some, licking his lips as the metallic taste hits his tongue. Burying his face briefly in the soft fluff of Angel’s chest, drinking in the noises his lover made. They didn’t often share intimate moments like these, so when they did, the more intense and special it was.  
Pressing kisses down Angel’s clothed stomach, claws leaving marks on the spider’s thighs, Alastor worked his way down until he was face to face with Angel’s still clothed crotch. A pleased grin on his lips, eyes half-lidded as he presses a kiss to the front of the red lace panties.

He loved seeing Angel like this. Loved how he was able to make Angel’s entire body flush pink, ruffle his fur whenever he did something like this, simply because they rarely did. It fed a hunger deep within him that Alastor didn’t even know he had, fanning the flames of desire.  
His claws reluctantly let go of Angel’s thighs, hoisting them over his shoulders as they hook at the edges of the panties. Eyes glowing a dangerous red, locking his gaze with Angel’s as he gives the underwear a light tug.

“Do you care if they _rip_ , mon beau araignée~?”

“F-fuck, Al!”

By no means were Alastor’s skills up there with Angel’s skill of fellatio, but the fact that he was able to make the pornstar moan and whine as he worked on the other’s cock had to mean something. Red ripped panties discarded on the floor next to him, skirt, kneesocks and sweater still on, the radio demon settled between Angel’s thighs, one hand holding the spider’s cock, perhaps a little too tight, other still on Angel’s thigh, tearing the fabric of the kneesock with his claws as he held on. Angel’s hands were tangled in Alastor’s hair, needing something to hold on to, the other pair gripping the sheets so tightly that the radio demon was pretty sure they were going to rip. Meh, nothing that couldn’t be replaced. Right now, in this moment, he couldn’t give a damn. All that was on his mind now was getting Angel to completion, and perhaps indulging himself a little.

Bobbing his head up and down ever so slowly, Alastor’s gaze never left Angel’s face, taking in all the expressions and little twitches. Tongue curling around the other’s cock, swiping over the tip periodically, movements deliberately slow and teasing, wanting to drag this out. Occasionally scraping his sharp teeth over the shaft as he pulled his head back up, making Angel mewl out at the sensation. Giving the hint of danger that the spider so craved.

His smile never leaving his features as he sucked his lover’s cock, speeding up his actions ever so slightly. He knew Angel wasn’t one to climax easily, depending on how worked up the other was, and whether Alastor would accidentally bite him. That had happened, once, but Alastor vowed to never do that again. He wanted to make Angel lose his fucking mind.

“Shit, A-al. Have ya b-been practicing’?”

The question slows Alastor down a little, merely narrowing his eyes a little, a smirk curling on the corners of his mouth as he continues his ministrations. Moving his head back up, mouth almost leaving Angel’s hard cock, tongue curling around the shaft like a snake. Their eyes meet for a split second, Alastor threatening to remove his mouth from the spider’s member, before taking him back in all the way, careful not to make himself gag.

The sound that left Angel was absolute music to his ears, making the deer demon double his efforts.

It’s when Angel’s moans became higher pitched and needy, muscles below Alastor tensed up and the pornstar's lithe body started to tremble a little that he pops off, string of saliva still connecting him to the other. A needy whine left Angel’s mouth as Alastor left him hanging, the radio demon’s hand wrapped itself around the spider’s cock, climbing back up on the bed with the other.

“Tease.” Angel huffed out. Alastor merely lets out a low chuckle, moving in to steal a kiss.

“As if you mind.” Alastor purrs back, stroking the demon below him tantalizingly slow, a promise for later. Teeth latching onto Angel’s jaw and neck, creating even more marks. “I want to try something. Care to indulge me?”

“Hnn-- fuck, anythin’. Anythin’ fer ya babe.” Angel was babbling by now, thighs hooking themselves around Alastor’s waist, squeezing him, desperate for more. “Jus’ don’ leave me hangin’ like this.”

Another chuckle came from the radio demon, who let go of Angel’s cock as he sat up, freeing himself from the pornstar’s legs wrapped around him. Getting up, standing next to the bed, Alastor took off his jacket, throwing it somewhere, before loosening up his bowtie a little. The gloves came off as well, and it is when his hands rest on his belt to undo it that he made a little gesture with his head towards Angel.

“Turn around, chérie. On your hands and knees. Keep the skirt and socks on.”

This pulled a cheeky smirk and a chuckle from Angel, who was more than eager to see what Alastor had in mind as he did what he was told. Taking the position, brushing the skirt up a little to reveal his ass to Alastor, lifting it a little bit higher for the other. Giving it a slight wiggle even as they looked over their shoulder at Alastor.

“Gonna punish me daddy~?” Angel asked, putting one of his hands up to his mouth as he feigned a pout. “I’ve been very bad.”

Alastor rolled his eyes, unbuckling his belt before pulling Angel closer by the hips. The sound of a drawer being opened alerted Angel that Alastor was probably fetching the strawberry flavoured lube he had decided to keep in the drawer of his nightstand ever since he started dating Angel.

“If I didn’t love you as much as I do, I would’ve sewn your mouth shut ages ago.” Alastor replied, moving to hover over Angel briefly to nip the spider’s exposed shoulders, to which Angel simply laughed.

“Naw, don’t be so mean big daddy. I know ya secretly like it. Punishing me.”

A deep chuckle left Alastor, having lowered his pants just enough to release his cock, he spread some of the lube on it to slicken himself up. Clawed hands found their way to Angel’s hips again, digging into the other’s fur, he pulled Angel against his own hard cock, making Angel look up over his shoulder at Alastor, a slight worried gaze in his eyes.

“Hey babe, I know we just stuck to foreplay before, and ya know I like it rough, but jus’ goin’ in without preparation is a bit much, even for me.” the pornstar says.

Alastor shakes his head dismissively, grin widening. “Tut tut, don’t you trust me, darling?”

Angel narrows his eyes. “I do. But at least tell me what’cha up to.”

At that, Alastor positions his own cock below Angel’s, using his hands to press Angel’s thighs close against each other, leaving enough room for Alastor to move, the lube making it slick enough. “Don’t worry, ma petite fleur. I am certain that you will find this..”

Alastor thrusts between Angel’s thighs, the sensation pulled a low groan from Alastor, and a surprised noise from Angel. “Quite enjoyable.” Alastor finished his sentence as he thrusted again. Angel moaned.

“Okay yeah, fuck, t-this is also an option.” Angel huffed out, before sinking through his forearms, resting his head on the bed.

Alastor wasn’t sure if he was ready to have penetrative sex with Angel yet. And whilst Angel did give him all the time and space to adjust, to learn and to experience, he did want to do something for his lover, who had been so patient with him. This was a perfect solution, at least for a first time.

His thrusts were slow, deliberate, wanting to make Angel feel everything. Enjoying the slow friction, the rubbing of Angel’s fur and skin against his cock having him shivering and shaking slightly with the intensity of it all. Nails dug into the skin on Angel’s hips, drawing slight pinpricks of blood as the radio demon sped up a little. Antlers growing in size with everything that he was feeling, harsh breaths and low groans coming from his mouth as he slowly fucked Angel’s thighs. And, thankfully, his lover seemed to enjoy it as well, if the sounds they were making were anything to go by.

Alastor’s name was a mantra on Angel’s tongue. Never one to really be noisy during their private sessions, the fact that Alastor was pulling sweet, needy moans and groans from Angel’s lips was a victory to him. Feeling Angel press his hips back against his own, eager and wanting more, made it all the better. Managing to find a rhythm between the two of them, with Angel pressing his hips back against Alastor, and Alastor having a tight hold on Angel’s hips and thighs, the radio demon continued to fuck Angel’s thighs in a quick, needy pace. Knowing that he wouldn’t hold out much longer, the deer moves to lean over Angel, one of his hands leaving Angel’s hip to wrap itself around the spider’s weeping cock, teeth digging into Angel’s shoulder once more. The liquid fire that had been lit inside his stomach was building up, reaching its peak. He felt as if he was about to burst, soon, dancing on the edge of delicious pleasure. Muscles tensing up, thrusts becoming more and more hurried and frantic.

“A-al.” Angel was panting, moans getting that higher pitch again. The deer demon felt the body below him starting to tremble and twitch with all the sensations, the friction and heat between the both of them. Alastor nodded, smile in place.

“Let me hear you, my angel. Go on, let go. Your sounds are music to my ears.”

Orgasm rippled over the both of them like a tidal wave, crashed in unceremoniously. Alastor came first, spilled his load against Angel’s thighs and underside of his skirt, some droplets fell onto the sheets below. A few more thrusts between Angel’s legs, their cocks rubbed together, and the pornstar reached completion as well, spilled all over Alastor’s hand with a loud cry of Alastor’s name, clawed hands teared the silken sheets.

They collapsed on the bed together, Alastor immediately snuggling up to Angel, burying his face in that comforting chest fluff as they enjoyed their high.He wanted to ride on that wave of pleasure for just a bit longer, just a little longer until that bucket of cold water would hit him right in the face and the radio demon would feel disgusted by his actions. For now he just wanted to enjoy Angel’s warmth and company after the intimacy they had shared just then. Lifting his head after what seems forever, a blissful, satisfied silence between, Alastor looked at Angel with a fond look in his eyes. Smile warm and relaxed, a smile he only reserved for Angel to see. Happy to see Angel looking back with the same look in his eyes, fur still slightly flushed, and now looking absolutely, positively debauched, a fucked-out look on the spider’s face.

“Damn babe, ya never told me ya knew of this kinda shit.” Angel said, clearly pleased, an arm looping around Alastor’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. “Guess ya do have a kinky side in ya~.”

Closing his eyes, Alastor let out an amused hum, resting their foreheads together. “I blame this fully on you.”

“Ya can blame it on me all ya want babey, but I am definitely wearin’ this outfit more often, if this is what I can expect from ya when I do.” Angel replied, a hint of amusement to his voice.

Another chuckle from Alastor. “Cheeky spider.”


End file.
